1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to integrated circuit design. Specifically, the present invention relates to a digital hardware that can be used to determine a discrete Fourier transform (DFT) or an inverse discrete Fourier transform (IDFT).
2. Related Art
Discrete Fourier transform (DFT) and inverse discrete Fourier transform (IDFT) are used in a wide range of applications, such as, signal processing, image processing, data compression, etc., for transforming signals from time domain to frequency domain and vice-versa.
Exponential increase in networking bandwidth and storage capacity has created a need for high throughput DFT/IDFT circuits. Further, low complexity circuits are preferable over high complexity circuits, since, in general, they consume less power and are less expensive from the silicon real-estate perspective. Hence, low complexity DFT/IDFT circuits that have a high throughput are desirable.